Thomas' Train Yard Tracks
Thomas' Train Yard Tracks is an American cassette/CD released by Kid Rhino in 2002 and re-released in 2008 on CD by Koch Records. It features eleven songs from the television series. A CD sampler of the soundtrack is included in some releases of Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and Other Thomas Adventures DVD featuring four songs. Songs CD # Thomas Theme # Thomas' Anthem # Come for the Ride # Rules and Regulations # James the Really Splendid Engine # Down by the Docks # Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo # Little Engines # Don't Judge a Book By its Cover # Percy's Seaside Trip # Never, Never, Never Give Up # Night Train # Thomas Theme (Reprise) CD Sampler * Winter Wonderland * The Snow Song * Come for the Ride * Little Engines Trivia * For unknown reasons, "Don't Judge a Book By its Cover" was renamed "You Can't Judge a Book by its Cover". * The version of Rules and Regulations on this album is the same as the version from Thomas and the Best-Kept Station Competition, but surprisingly the entire song is present despite Michael Angelis talking over the beginning in the audio book. This indicates that they had a clean version of this song and it was not simply cut from the audio book like the Series 5 songs were cut from Surprise Adventures. * The Snow Song featured on the sampler version of this CD was reused from the audio book Surprise Adventures just like Night Train and Percy's Seaside Trip; as a result the beginning is missing since Michael Angelis is talking for the first thirteen seconds of the song. * Winter Wonderland and The Snow Song only appear on the CD sampler. * All the Series 6 songs are low pitched but can be adjusted back to their original play speed by correcting the speed and pitch by +5%. Goofs * At the beginning of Come for the Ride, Michael Angelis can be heard saying "What an adventure!" This is because it was reused from the 1998 audio book Surprise Adventures. * All three releases of the CD have very low quality songs from the sixth series which have audible hiss throughout along with uneven channels. The likely reason for this is they were taken from a poor quality cassette tape rather than sourced from the original masters. Unfortunately no higher quality copies were obtained for the 2008 re-release. * For unknown reasons, the songs featured on all releases of this title show signs of compression; this is very uncharacteristic of normal CD quality and this mastering blunder is not present on the other release of the time, Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms. * "Thomas Theme (Reprise)" is a duplicate of the opening theme instead of the actual closing theme. * The CD sampler songs have the odd crackle and pop while playing as if they were playing from a vinyl record, this is not present on the two songs included on the full release. Gallery File:TYTS Disc small.png|2002 Sample disc File:TYT Insert Front.jpg|2002 Booklet (front) File:TYT Insert Back.jpg|2002 Booklet (back) File:TYT 02 Disc.jpg|2002 Disc File:TYT Case Insert and Spine Back.jpg|2002 Case insert and spine (back) File:TYT Case Insert and Spine Front.jpg|2002 Case insert and spine (front) File:TYT 08 Insert Front.jpg|2008 Booklet (front) File:TYT 08 Insert Back.jpg|2008 Booklet (back) File:TYT 08 Disc.jpg|2008 Disc File:TYT 08 Case Insert and Spine Back.jpg|2008 Case insert and spine Category:Albums